Karyn Dax-Wolfe
Karyn Dax-Wolfe is the tenacious and outspoken daughter of the Bajoran Guide. She has always felt a need to stand out from the crowd and blaze her own path no matter the consequences. Often causing tension with people who don't understand her, she finds the most comfort with those of her own family. Background Information Marcus later married Katal T'Kassus, who was Karyn's step-mom for two years before that marriage ended in divorce. At times between her birth and the age of 8, Ezri Dax also served an important role as a sometimes step-mom of sorts and as a surrogate parent. Sadly, her birthday is also the day of her mother's death at the hands of a pa-wraith possessed Legate Dukat. After the attack, Dr. Julian Bashir was able to save the Dax symbient as well as the prematurely born child. She had to be place in an incubator until her father, Ezri Dax and Benjamin Sisko recovered the Orb of the Emissary, at which point she was healed. She was named after Vedek Jana Karyn, a friend of both Marcus and Jadzia who was killed while peacefully protesting the Dominion and Cardassian Occupation of Deep Space Nine during the Dominion War. She was born two months early. She had several pets including Zefram, the dog, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane; and Fenrir, the dog, after her father ship the USS Fenrir. She was granted permission to become an adult in Bajoran space only in the summer of 2391. Personal Life Lincoln Tredway (2387-2389; 2393-2395): Karyn met her ex-boyfriend at summer camp where they became friends. Lincoln and Karyn were dating until 2388 in the summer when he was maturing faster than her. They remained friends until the summer of 2389 they got back together and have continued to maintain their long distance relationship before breaking up when she refused to come to Earth for the summer. They stopped talking for several years until reconnecting after her break up with Greenwood and his placement on Bajor for the Academy. They briefly got back together for a purely physical relationship but once Lincoln had to move for school, they broke up. Christopher Greenwood CP (2391-2393): Karyn met her current boyfriend when she befriended his daughter Megan. Forming a crush on him, she started to persue the Captain. Attempting to not engage her in her attempts, Christopher held out until they both nearly died then began to date. Asking her parents permission, he had strick rules due to their age differences. Karyn was legalized in Bajoran space in late April, 2391 which helped boost their relationship. Due to their differences in age, Christopher broke up with her in May, 2393. Personal History Her early life was a tumultuous one. Her father re-married, this time to Katal T'Kassus, when Karyn was one, but that marriage ended before she was three. The marriage did produce her half-brother, Benjamin Wolfe. Not long after the divorce, she was kidnapped along with Tucker Dorr (also a child) and Katal by forces loyal to Praetor T'Kassus of Romulus. Her brother Benjamin was the original target for the kidnappers, but she willingly took his place by grabbing a booby-trapped teddy bear that had been left to lure her brother. It was during this time that she manifested strange abilities, ranging from brief premonitions of the future to seeing her dead mother in a reflecting pool of water to being able to heal even serious wounds, like those sustained by her kidnapper. At the age of four, her father left to join forces that were fighting against the Praetor in the Romulan Civil War. She was sent to live with Katal, her brother, and Katal's new husband on Earth. Originally told her father was killed in that conflict, Karyn would later learn that he had survived with the aid of Noma and the ship's EMH. It was bittersweet news, however, as Marcus was left to deal with serious memory and mental health problems. From the time that Marcus was recovered from Romulan space in 2381 until 2383, she was primarily in the care of Ezri Dax, who moved into Marcus' cabin on Bajor to take care of them both. She would have little contact with Katal or her brother again until 2387. In 2383, she was able to help heal both her father and Th'Mataklahn with the aid of J'Pel and T'Pok. Though she had her father back, finally, this, too was bittersweet, as Ezri left the family home and resumed her Starfleet career soon after. Marcus told Karyn that the Symbiosis Commission had forced Dax to leave now that he was capable of caring for her on his own. Education and Career Karyn graduate highschool in 2392 and then went into her first year of University the same year. Karyn is expected to graduate from the University of Bajor in 2396 though she has not yet chosen her major. In 2393, Karyn joined the Bajoran militia reserves as a way to get some extra training. She also plays for the UofB SpringBall team and regular enters into Klingon tournaments. Category:Todd's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Trill Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:January Category:2375 Category:All Characters